The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Satellite television is increasing in popularity due to the ever-increasing amount of programming as well as the quality of programming. Programming includes standard national (CONUS) broadcasts, local or regional station broadcasts, on-demand content and interactive content.
Satellite television broadcast systems typically use several satellites. Each satellite has several transponders that receive signals from the ground and broadcast the signals to users. Each transponder is capable of providing a certain amount of content therethrough. Satellites may be used for delivering linear content, which is content broadcast according to regularly scheduled times. Network programming is an example of linear programming. The on-demand system provided by DIRECTV® uses broadband capacity as well as satellite capacity to communicate content to users.
Social networking sites allow various users to quickly communicate with each other. Communications may include general messages that are posted and may be viewed by a variety of people. Likes and dislikes of the various users may also be communicated. Television programming and movies may also be commented on by various users. Providing easy access to various content is important to content providers.